


Practise makes perfect

by TinyStranger (xforesttree)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Panic, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, kiss practise, sensei student relationship, unintentional gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/TinyStranger
Summary: Naruto asks Kakashi to teach him how to kiss





	Practise makes perfect

It was never intended to happen, but it did. Sakura had been off training with Tsunade and Sai was on a mission with some of the others so Naruto ended up training with Kakashi alone. They were taking a break after their exhausting tajitsu exercise sitting under the shadow of one of Konoha's many trees. Kakashi had brought lunch with him, though Naruto had no idea where his sparring partner had hid it up till now. But before he could ask how the older man answered where. "Sakura made this for us, she wanted to make sure we were okay while she had her own training." Sakura... the girl he had loved since well for as long as he could remember. Still he somehow felt there was something else. He'd asked her out quite a few times but she'd always declined but soon he'd have a chance she couldn't say no to. They would go as friends but Naruto would have a plan set and ready to win her over. But he didn't know how to kiss or anything, besides the incident with Sasuke. A shiver went trough him as he thought back to that, followed by missing his best friend and strongest rival.

"You don't want Sakura's work to go to waste do you? Normally you'd have finished and requested seconds by now." He looked up to kakashi who was already eating and quickly said his itadakimasu before splitting his chopsticks. Waaaaaait a second, he'd seen Kakashi eat! His mask had been down! No way... He quickly turned to his sensei with suspicion clear on his face. But he found a familiar sight and quickly went back to eating the actually very tasty food. He'd have to thank Sakura for this later. Right, the whole kiss issues... Maybe he could ask the man with the mask that seemed enjoy playing with him as he removed his mask for periods of time to put it back as he tried to see what was beneath.

"Ano sensei?" Naruto was nervously staring down at his food. So with his face still uncovered Kakashi replied. "Nani o?" (what is it?) He put down his chopsticks and looked with his usual bored gaze at his student. "C-can you teach me how to eh... kiss?" He fell silent and didn't even bother raising his mask as the young boy stared at him, his eyes begging. They soon turned to surprise and adoration as he finally saw what his sensei had been hiding from him. "Your face... you're actually handsome!" He couldn't help but blush at the statement. "A-arigto Naruto-kun, demo nasaka? (but why) Why do you need to learn how to kiss, you're still young." Naruto started twiddling his thumbs. "No real reason, but you can teach me right?" "Hō..." He didn't dare admit that the great copy ninja had only recently really kissed. "Naruto, it's hard to explain in words, especially when you're the one that has to learn. This would mean I'd have to..." "Kiss me, I know."

The boy didn't like it but he wasn't necessarily disgusted by the idea either, in fact there was a weird feeling of excitement and curiosity. His sensei seemed in conflict with himself but eventually grabbed his hands. "Are you sure?" He seemed generally worried but there was something else in his voice... "Hai, teach me." Kakashi let go of his hands, gently grabbed his face and pulled him close until they almost touched but he let Naruto cover the final ground eyes already closed. And so their lips touched and a strange warmth flooded trough Naruto's body. The touch was so soft and alluring, he ached for more. The older man must have felt this as he pulled him closer and pushed his tongue into the boys mouth. It was a weird sensation at first but soon enough he joined in.

When they pulled away both out of breath they slowly succumbed to the shock of what had just happened. Kakashi must have been most troubled having broken 2 rules now and shattered by a pang of guilt towards his earlier experience. What drove him to do so the boy didn't know but he crawled over towards his sensei sat next to him and fell asleep resting his head on his shoulder. Still in shock the silver-haired man first finished his food in hopes of calming down and when finished stared up at the clouds. The shapes he saw reminded him of Sakura and others of Naruto so he soon leaned his head against the tree and fell asleep.

His back was cold but his chest was warm and cozy, slowly opening his sleepy eyes Kakashi saw... Naruto! He had been holding his student in his arms while he slept and the young boy looked content in his sensei's arms. He should be backing away but it felt so comfortable, he shifted slightly and leaned his head on the blond boy's. He soon dozed off again, with a smile on his face. Naruto couldn't believe it, he'd enjoyed kissing his sensei, fallen asleep with him and now his heart had sped up as the older man had snuggled him closer. Looking at the sky it was late evening, the sky was beautiful but not as much as this moment. Still he couldn't sleep any more so after what must have been an hour he woke up his sensei.

"Yo, did you sleep well?" Was what Kakashi said after being reluctant to wake up. "Sleep well?! Do you even know what just happened?!" the boy was furious. "Look at the time, we should be heading back." "DONT GO CHANGING THE SUBJECT." "Relax, nobody has to know about this. Besides it was just practise." It was a logical answer and had this happened any other time Naruto would have sulked of and agreed to never mention it again but now he felt hurt somehow. "Fine, let's head back." He got up and started slowly walking towards the village, when Kakashi didn't follow he called back after him. They walked back together and along the way Naruto had grabbed his sensei's hand. Without as much as a teasing comment Kakashi had held his hand until they were almost at the village. They parted ways without as much as a word, but they both knew this wasn't the end.


End file.
